The present invention relates generally to disposable absorbent articles for absorbing fluids and more particularly to a disposable absorbent article having adhesive for adhering the article to a substrate. While disposable absorbent articles are known to protect mattresses, linens, furniture, and the like from body fluids, there remains a need for a disposable absorbent article that adheres to various surfaces but requires no release sheet.